Living To The Maximum
by VDon'tForgiveHimV
Summary: The flock has defeated the school and they're now living with the Martinez's. Will they have a normal life, starting now? Of course not. Follow the flock as they go through social problems and just family drama. There will ALWAYS be Fax and Eggy later on. Maybe even a bit of Nazzy if I feel up to it. First story so please be nice about it? Thanks.


MAX P.O.V

Dr. Martinez's house

Raining. That's all it's been doing. Currently, the flock was sprawled out in the living room, some asleep, some awake. I tilted my head ever so slightly to place my gaze on the love seat, where Iggy laid, nudge tucked up next to him. Both were dead asleep, not a sound or flinch escaping them except for the slow rise and fall of both of the bird kids chests. After a painfully long minute I converted my gaze to the youngest flock members. Angel and Gazzy. They were snuggled up on the floor with one of Ella's old blankets, which they so happened to love at the moment. Finally, I looked over to Fang. He was the only one staying awake with me on the watch. Not like we needed it though, I was just too stubborn to admit it since no less than 24 hours ago Fang and I had an argument if we really needed this watch since we're at my mother's house. That wasn't the problem though, the problem is I'm about to drop dead out of boredom. Cue the groan of boredom.

FANG P.O.V

I was currently sitting next to Max, my ears twitching at the sound of booming thunder. A scowl formed on my lips, enough to express my dissatisfaction for both the rain and useless watch. Sure, I thought this was stupid and we were safe here and not a single eraser would come here in this weather. No matter how tough they think they are. On the one night we could have to sleep safely she decided to have a watch, figures. We had just beaten the school and moved into Dr. Martinez's house since she was willing to take us in like open arms. Like her own kids. I raised my hand, rubbing my calloused fingers against my eyes. Sleep, that's all I wanted at the moment. The whole 'what are we going to do after this' was forgot and sleep was the only thing I seemed to know. What I wanted to know and meet. My eyes began to close down themselves, my head lolling back. Snap! I flung my head forward, earning a shocked expression from Max as she yelped and jumped slightly beside me. No, I can't sleep, I reminded myself. I promised after the fight I would stay up with max for the whole watch, which means no sleeping. I mentally continued to yell at myself to keep my body awake as a single thought pushed through the barrier of my now blocked mind. This was going to be a long night. The thought echoed through my head as a prepared for the worst.

IGGY P.O.V (Dream land c;)

I was rushing down the red brick road, five hundred little midgets on my heels. They seemed so close I could smell and feel their breath on the back of my knees. I let out a rather girly squeal at the feeling of piercing teeth against my skin. I stumbled to the ground, balling up my fist and swinging it at the attacking dwarf. It yowled out, falling back and rubbing its bleeding face. Once they all seem distracted by the pained ally I darted to my feet once more, taking off down the red brick road. God, I should have taken the yellow one like the ugly sounding fairy told me. Crap.

ANGEL P.O.V (Dream land once again)

I was sitting on top of a hill, holding a little tea pot in my hand. A giggle escaped my lips as I glanced around to my tea party guest. The order went from right to left, filled by; Total, Celeste, and Akila. "Tea for you, you, and you!" I cooed, pouring tea in each of their little cups. Akila and Total began to lap at it, Total looking up every few seconds and speaking to Akila, who obviously didn't respond in English. Well, of course she didn't! She can only bark! I inwardly giggled, pouring myself some tea and raising it to my lips respectfully. I took a few sips until sitting it back down and speaking. "Scones anyone?"

MAX P.O.V

It has been at least five hours by now, the rain still persistent as it pounded down on the roof. It had to be around five in the morning, I knew it. It was the time the whole flock usually woke up. Just as I was about to wake them up as usual I heard a rather loud groan. My head shot up, my eyes focusing on the source of the groan. Iggy had stood, shoving Nudge off and causing her to groan. After a minute or two the whole flock was up, screaming at someone or everyone in all for their earlier and rather rude awakening. Great. I'm living to the maximum. The maximum pain.

* * *

Phew, there's my first story.

There's a little sneak peek of what you have coming. I hope you enjoyed this and stay for the rest of it! ^v^

-Don'tForgiveHim


End file.
